Stevie: The Inside Story
by Legofodopip
Summary: Stevie meets the gang when she runs into Ponyboy outside of a store on the way home from school. But because of previous problems with Socs, Stevie's in danger. Will the gang always be there to protect her? Review/Review!!
1. Fitting In

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings, or The Outsiders!!!! Brilliant Minds, Yep, Brilliant Minds.  
  
My true inspiration has been ElfPilot, She has seen me through these last few stories, even though I knew they sucked!! Heh, Thanks for your support!!! Maybe we might end up writing a story together sometime!  
  
~*~*~=Stevie's P.O.V=~*~*~  
  
I glared, tossing my copy of The Outsiders against the wall. Why did they have to die? PonyBoy and Johnny were my favorite characters after all, and PonyBoy was left to grieve over his friends' deaths. I sighed, and picked up the slightly mangled book, Boy wouldn't I like to meet them.  
  
I wasn't a Soc, nor a Greaser, just someone in the middle, I could get along with both probably, I was neutral. But Why? A nagging voice in the back of my mind asked? Why aren't you one or the other? I cursed under my breath, pushing those thoughts away. I needed to stay in the middle, besides, in real life, I did have more issues in life than books, and who died in them.  
  
I laughed slightly, as I labeled people at my school that day. I was a book worm, and I was one of those who would classify people just for kicks. Greaser, Soc, Greaser, Soc. I pointed several out, until a whiny voice behind my head commanded me to stop.  
  
"Hello Steeeeevieeeee." The blonde haired boy behind me whined, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Who did he think he was!??! I hit him flat in the jaw, making him grimace in pain. "I'm Fine, But what about you?" I kicked at the groping figure, and trotted to my math class laughing.  
  
People knew better than to mess with me, I had a temper problem that wasn't easy to solve, and reading books, and hanging around with the "Tough crowd", gave me some kind of weird notion, that I could take on the world. And I tried to. I had a record with the police too, they laughed at me when I showed up, my auburn hair held back in a clip or pony tail.  
  
"Welcome Back Steve." I felt the sudden impulse to spit. And I did, which made them laugh harder. I was treated like the Queen I was, and was worshipped by many of the other gangs, just because of who I was. Yet, I don't care what they say, nor do I care what they do. I was notorious for fights, and I was still looking for trouble.  
  
I ran into some guy, with slicked down blonde hair, which made me stop to ask him his name. Of course, I was interested. He had gray eyes, and blonde hair, and several scars, which also gave me the notion he was a greaser.  
  
I looked him in the eyes, mine a flicker of curiousity shining through.  
  
"What's your name, Kid?" I tried to sound tougher than normal, trying to force him to answer. But I got a bleak smile, "What's yours?"  
  
I had been challenged. There was no doubt in my mind. I raised a fist, and swung, his hand catching mine. I laughed haughtily, bringing my knee up into his you-know-where.  
  
He yelped softly, and looked into my eyes still. "The name is PonyBoy, PonyBoy Curtis." He repeated it as though he were trying to sound like James Bond or something. Plenty of Kids went by this name now, And I wasn't falling for this trick.  
  
"Mine's Stevie." I held out my hand to shake, but he nodded instead, kneading his hand.  
  
We walked around for awhile, talking about books and movies for some reason. I think I started the conversation. But he was listening, Boy was he listening.  
  
He answered everyone of my stupid questions, as I had said it was for a Public Poll.  
  
He slightly laughed, asking me why I wanted his opinion. And I told him. I split when some hard-core looking guy walked up to "PonyBoy", asking him for a cigarette.  
  
This was another sign, I thought to myself. PonyBoy ALWAYS had cigarettes, he was addicted to them, even though he shouldn't have them. I laughed as he took out a package, and handed it to him. We were walking again, except NOW, He was asking ME the questions.  
  
My past wasn't exactly pretty, and I could tell that he knew that too. I mean, where does a girl like me belong? No where. So, I answered his questions carefully, or didn't answer some at all.  
  
When we rounded a turn into an alley, I saw a group standing around. One looked about the same age as PonyBoy, so I took him as Johnny. Maybe he didn't die, Maybe Hinton added this twist for kicks, Because she knew the book wouldn't get published if there wasn't some more excitement. I laughed, as one of the guys walked up to me, goofing off.  
  
"Two-Bit," I thought out loud, and as I had suspected, it was. He gave me a funny wink, which made my stomach quiver. "Now Since you know my name, What's Yours?" He made a move to wrap an arm around my shoulders, until I brought a fist up.  
  
"Touch me, and You'll die of pain." I brought up my foot, and went to ram him in the same place as I had gotten PonyBoy. But he jumped sideways a little, and I kicked his thigh.  
  
He yelped too, but softer, and grinned. "Brought home a stubborn one, huh?" He asked, and I nearly died laughing. PonyBoy looked at me for a second, and then back at the rest of them. He knew I was like them, but I wasn't. He knew that he could use me as a spy for the greasers, and I would do it too. But he shook his head at Two-Bit. "Leave her alone."  
  
So this was what the gang was like? I'm worse than them! I've gotten kicked out of my house, Who knows how many times, I have my own personal cell down at the police office, and I bet on the horses.  
  
The only thing, is that I have something of value. It belongs to Soda, and I intended on giving it back. But I couldn't find him. 


	2. Going Blind

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings, nor do I claim The Outsiders as my own. Brilliant Minds, Yep, Brilliant Minds.  
  
(*Author interrupion*)  
  
"Quotes, or someone speaking"  
  
=Another Language written in english, but meant as the other language=  
  
This story is still dedicated to Elfpilot, who even now, pushes me and my writing to greater lengths.  
  
Remember to review, and please, if you feel the need to write something nasty, remember Karma IS a part of life.  
  
~*~*~PonyBoy's P.O.V~*~*~  
  
I stared at her as though she were nuts, in fact, she had just kicked mine, so I was still in immense pain, I couldn't even think straight.  
  
She was laughing at me, and I felt the blood rise into my face. I didn't like to be laughed at, but I didn't want to be too rude to her either.  
  
"What kinds of Movies do you like?" She suddenly asked, which made me feel somewhat uncomfortable, but in another sense wonderful. This was my topic, and I would be able to talk to her about something.  
  
"Paul Newman movies." I replied quietly. Dally suddenly showed up, looking at me and the girl. She retreated somewhat, moving behind me, or in front, I wasn't sure.  
  
"Do you gotta cigarette?" He asked, as I was pulling my pack out of my back pocket.  
  
I nodded, handing him one. I could live without certain things, but for right now, I couldn't live without my cigarettes.  
  
He walked away, and She reappeared. Meaning Stevie came back into view.  
  
She asked me all sorts of questions, that she seemed to know already, maybe she knew me, but she wasn't sure. I saw the gang in a nearby lot, as Two- Bit was tackling Someone. I sighed, Stevie at my side.  
  
"Who's the broad?" Dally asked, and I chose to ignore the question.  
  
But Two-Bit left the huddled person, which now appeared to be Steve, and Walked over to Stevie, going to wrap an arm around her.  
  
I shot him a look that could kill. He only grinned back.  
  
Stevie brought up her fist, going to strike him if he tried anything. And before I knew anything had happened, I saw Two-Bit with a hand on his thigh.  
  
"She's a stubborn one, Ain't she?" She started laughing, and I just stared at her, content to hear her laughing, but it was weird too.  
  
"Leave her alone," I muttered to Two-Bit, who then clasped a hand over his mouth, and bowed.  
  
"Yes, Your highness." He moved away before I could slug him good.  
  
I shook my head, and moved forwards, my arm almost around her back. I felt weird in a way, bringing her over to meet the guys, but then, She wasn't my girl, so I moved on, sighing half with relief as Soda came over.  
  
~*~*~Stevie's P.O.V.~*~*~  
  
I felt something on my back, it was gently stroking it back, but I kept moving, half afraid to stop.  
  
I smirked at Two-Bit's reply to PonyBoy. He was like that in the books too, except he was cute in real life. Everyone of them was, and I was shivering slightly, even though it was summer.  
  
PonyBoy looked at me, and offered me his coat, but I shook my head. "No Thanks, I don't need it. Thanks for the offer though."  
  
He nodded, and put it back on, sighing. He was the cutest in my opinion. Screw Soda, I'll take PonyBoy. (*To those of you whom I have offended, I did say in my opinion. I finally saw the movie. Goodness, who could resist Matt Dillion(sp?)???*)  
  
I looked directly at Soda, and smiled. He smiled back, giving me the shivers again. PonyBoy shrugged at Two-Bit, who also looked slightly concerned.  
  
"You sure you don't want my coat?" He held it out, and before I could object, it was draped around my shoulders.  
  
I smiled at him, and held the coat on. I then walked over to Two-Bit, and screamed. He jumped up, and clasped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Hush it, Stevie Wonder." I rolled my eyes. How many times had I gotten called this? I had stopped counting years ago. My real name was Stephanie, and hated it, so when I was old enough to know how to spell it, I changed it.  
  
He let me go, as I sank my teeth into his flesh. Pony laughed, and Two-Bit showed the Gang the gash I had made. "Keep her, We can use her as an attack dog."  
  
I growled playfully, looking fierce, thoroughly enjoying the attention I was getting. But as quick as it had come, it had left. They went back to their card games, and Johnny was attempting to read Gone with the Wind, (*Which I do not own*) and Soda was still looking at me.  
  
"I must be pretty interesting to be stared at." I mumbled. And Soda looked away. I did need to give him what belonged to him, but I was still uneasy around him. He was so different, I don't know, I was scared I guess.  
  
I felt the color drain out of my face, and a couple of the guys noticed it too..  
  
PonyBoy grasped my shoulders, and helped me to a seat. I raised an eyebrow, and rubbed my temples.  
  
"That was weird," I whispered. PonyBoy was sitting close by me, and I felt safe for some reason. When I was with them, I was safe.  
  
My eyelids got real heavy, and my eyes rolled back into my head. I felt the bile rise up into my throat, and then.  
  
BLACK  
  
I woke up to find the gang standing around me, peering anxiously at me. Darry was there now, which must have been something new, the way everyone was looking at him.  
  
I was covered in water, and I smelled like a rotten fish. But everyone stayed, hoping I was ok.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?" I managed to mumbled between heavy coughs. "You're in PonyBoy's house. Are you ok? You just kinda passed out, Dally carried you over here." Two-Bit promptly complied. I sighed, and closed my eyes.  
  
"At least it's better than Jail." I croaked through parched lips. Several laughs came at this comment, and I wanted to spit, but I didn't. I looked around, searching for PonyBoy, or Johnny, but they were gone, and I felt uncomfortable for what seemed like the first time in my life.  
  
"Mickey Mouse, I know where Mickey Mouse is." I saw Soda jerk, and then Two- Bit laughed pointing at the screen. "Yeah, He's in the T.V." I sighed, and pulled a picture of a horse out of my wallet.  
  
I passed it to Soda. "Have you seen this horse before?" He nodded, holding back tears, whether of mirth or of sorrow, I knew not.  
  
At that moment, PonyBoy walked back in. I let out a sigh, and from the way the guys grinned, I guess it was a loud one.  
  
I cursed slightly, Letting a string of words that most guys used, out. Johnny dropped the cup of water he was holding.  
  
I laughed slightly, and politely asked where the bathroom was. They pointed it out, and I walked into it, washing my face and hands off. I was still wearing PonyBoy's coat, and my face was gray. When the water splashed onto my cheeks, I shivered, and my face turned somewhat rosy.  
  
I fixed my hair with the brush I held in my pocket, and then I sprayed myself with bottled perfume. I coughed, choking from the pungent smell, and doubled over, slamming my head against the sink, bringing a drop of blood down my forehead.  
  
I cursed, and wiped it away with the back of my hand, leaving the bathroom. Everyone stared at me as though they had seen a ghost.  
  
"What!?" I demanded. And PonyBoy looked up at me. "Are you ok? We heard you hit something, and then you swore again." He walked over, and touched my head, showing me another drop of blood.  
  
I felt dizzy again, and I closed my eyes, feeling wonderful standing next to him. I knew that I had found someone special, and unlike Brett, and Dustin, he kinda cared, and I saw that in his actions and his expressions.  
  
I sighed again, and looked at Soda. He was somewhat glaring at me, and no one had noticed, I was scared, and no one cared.  
  
I shook my head, taking off the jacket and handing it to PonyBoy.  
  
"I gotta go. Give me a call sometime or something." I handed him a yellow piece of paper with my number on it, and then walked out.  
  
Tears were pouring down my face, and I still looked horrible. But I kept on walking, I was still scared, but I wasn't gunna give up.  
  
A police car pulled up beside me. "Hey Steve. Another breakup, huh?" He laughed, and I spit into his car. Blood ran down my face, and into my eyes. I couldn't see straight, and when someone grabbed my shoulders, I pulled my knife out of my back pocket.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, Review. I like suggestions too. I need to know who to use, who not to use and Yeah, I know I didn't say that Johnny and Dallas were alive at the top, but they are in this Fic. I didn't have the heart to leave them dead. Besides, Dallas might play a pretty good part in this book. When I get 5 more reviews on this chap., I'll post the third Chapter. 


	3. Switch Blades and Pay Phones

Disclaimer: I own nothing of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien's works, nor do I claim S. E. Hinton's brilliancy.  
  
Language Guide:  
  
"Quotes"  
  
=Different language in English meant as the other language=  
  
(*Author interruption*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Stevie's P.O.V.~*~*~ (*To those of you who haven't brains, P. O. V. Means Point of View. Heh. ~*~cough~*Morgan*~cough~*~*)  
  
I had the blade in my hand, as I turned, slightly frightened. Heck yeah, I was fearless at school, but in a place I didn't know??? I was clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"Whoa, Stevie, It's PonyBoy." I glared at him, shoving my knife closer to his throat. He looked somewhat pale. "Never, And I mean, Never, Grab me like that again, Or I'll hurt you so bad, you'll see stars."  
  
I didn't mean it. How could I hurt him? It would be like if I hurt my dog. He was only being nice. But he had no clue what I had gone through. And he never would. I wasn't some kind of dork that got a guy, and then used him to get over my past.  
  
Dallas and the rest of the gang were standing behind PonyBoy, laughing at the blade.  
  
"A broad with a switchblade? That's something new." Two-Bit croaked between gasps for air. (*He's laughing too hard if you didn't get that (*)  
  
I glared, stabbing my blade into a nearby wood fence, making the paint chip off, and the wood snap into pieces.  
  
Dallas laughed haughtily. "Definitely Stubborn. Hey Baby, Wait for Dally!" He grinned, chasing after me.  
  
I grabbed my knife, and pulled another out of my back pocket. "Come one step closer Dally, And I'll slit your throat."  
  
The next thing I saw was Dally lying on the ground, clutching his stomach, which wasn't normal for Dally.  
  
PonyBoy and Johnny were standing over him. "We told ya to leave the girl alone."  
  
Dallas nodded, and as he went to get up, I saw the blood. Someone had slashed him, that's why. Now, he needed stitches.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and pulled a couple quarters out of my back pocket, and ran to a nearby pay phone.  
  
As I heard the coins drop with a clunk, into the machine, I dialed the number for an ambulance.  
  
"Hello, We have an emergency over on." I looked around, now noticing the street sign. "Evart Drive. There's a lot of blood. Hurry. Oh, and don't call the police!" I hung up the phone, and rushed back to Dallas and the gang.  
  
I grinned cheesily. "I called an ambulance."  
  
Dally groaned.  
  
"I also told 'em not to call the police. The ambulance should.." I stopped, as the wail of an ambulance was heard.  
  
"That was quick." I said this as several people hopped out of the white truck with their black bags.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, It's short, I know. But I was grounded, And I didn't have my laptop to type. So, you get this. HAH! And some of you people need to update your Fanfics. * cough #Elfpilot# cough * 


	4. Kissing TwoBit

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Stevie, and the clothes on my back, and a couple of other earthly possesions. *grins cheesily while friend taps me on the head with a pencil*  
  
Cat: (*She didn't want to be known as her real name, so I gave her a new one. I like this better than her old one.*) I think you are only supposed to tell that you don't own the story.  
  
Stevie: Well, Duh. I'm not exactly stupid. I can't say much for you though.  
  
Cat: ~*~Glares at Stevie~*~ I Can't believe you said that.  
  
Stevie: I can..  
  
I dedicate this chapter to a faithful reader. This is for you Mel. And to those of you who happen to care, Mel is gunna write a story for us, but I am gunna upload it on here for her. So it is a combined story, even though I write none of it. Heh. It's kinda confusing!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Stevie's P.O.V.~*~  
  
The paramedics rushed over, and I quickly cleaned my bloody blades, before placing them back in my pockets.  
  
Dally was lifted onto a stretcher, and given stitches, While he groaned the whole time. He gave me occasional grins. Obviously he doesn't hold grudges.  
  
When they were done, one of the Paramedics came over with a pad of paper.  
  
"What was the cause of this accident?" He asked.  
  
I blushed slightly. "I was. He was chasing me, and I slashed him with."  
  
Before I could finish, PonyBoy was standing in front of me.  
  
"No, I slashed him with my knife." He held up a bloody knife.  
  
I glared and pulled my blades out of my pocket. "I was telling the truth. I slashed Dallas, You don't need to lie." I was utterly disgusted that he was standing up for me. I could take care of myself.  
  
PonyBoy laughed slightly. "Whatever." He waved a hand, pushing the matter away as I continued my conversation with the Paramedic.  
  
I was having the time of my life teasing the inquisitive Paramedic. That is, until Two-Bit ran into me. The Paramedic laughed, and walked off, leaving me pinned against the asphault.  
  
I shrieked, sending a shiver down my own spine. I haven't a clue what affect it had on him.  
  
Two-Bit grinned cheesily, and kissed my forehead. I screeched again, moving somewhat.  
  
I snapped a sour remark, and watched his face turn red. I laughed, raising my eyebrows.  
  
But instead of letting me up, He kissed me. The pervert kissed me. And it wasn't simple either. (*You get what I mean. He stuck his tongue in her mouth*)  
  
I closed my teeth quickly, and he drew back. I turned my head, to keep from being kissed like that again, but he started kissing my neck. I screamed PonyBoy's name so loud, that the trees would have bended if I wouldn't have stopped.  
  
He rushed over, throwing Two-Bit off of me. I stared up at him, my eyes somewhat filled with fear.  
  
Concern lined his face, making him look better than ever. "What happened?"  
  
"I got tackled, and he wouldn't let me up." I replied softly.  
  
He only nodded. "Next time he does that, I'll kill him."  
  
I shook my head smiling. "You shouldn't kill a friend. Even if it is Two- Bit."  
  
He laughed, taking a cigarette out of his pack, before offering me one. I only shook my head, my face showing no expression.  
  
"I don't smoke." I quietly remarked.  
  
He nodded, holding the cigarette between his lips. He lit it and took a long drag on it. All that smoke was sickening.  
  
I smiled. "It was nice meeting you PonyBoy. See you sometime soon."  
  
He nodded, and I understood why he needed his cigarettes. He needed them to call his nerves. They all did.  
  
I started down the road, pulling the jacket around my shoulders tighter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
________________  
  
AUTHOR NOTES!!!  
  
Heh. I wish to thank those of you who take the time to Review my stories. Its you guys who make all the difference in the world. You make other people feel wanted. Whether you are just reading a friends fic or you are reading someone's fic because it was recommended, You are reading and responding, and I personally applaud you.  
  
I do also write joint stories, so if you wish to write one with me, email me, or post in a review.  
  
Yes, this chapter was short too. Sorry. I have a BIG plan for Stevie though. Don't give up faithful unwary readers!!  
  
**Skips off to dream about PonyBoy kissing Stevie** 


	5. Sleeping in the Lot

Disclaimer: I own nothing of S. E. Hinton's though, I do own Stevie. If use of her is wished, tell me, I just might let you use her.  
  
I am writing this chapter to no one imparticular but to those who read my story constantly. Thanks you guys!! And keep reviewing!! Recommend it or something!! And I do joint stories also.  
  
~*~*~Two Days Later and in Stevie's P.O.V.~*~*~  
  
I sat outside my house, a cd player (*one of the small one*) on my knee, the ear phones blasting music into my ears.  
  
Avril Levigne was playing:  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh my self to sleep  
  
It's my Lullaby  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
  
Just to feel the danger  
  
I want to scream  
  
It makes me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything  
  
But ordinary, Please!!!  
  
(*I don't own Avril Levigne or her songs*)  
  
The song went on, and I found myself singing the lyrics out loud. It's a VERY good stress reliever.  
  
I closed my eyes, blocking the outside world from my perfect inside one. I let the music sink into my soul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ PonyBoy's P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I went to a movie, trying to get my mind off everything. When I got out, I started walking home, only to find a group of Socs behind me.  
  
"Shit." I mumbled softly. Damn! This isn't fair!  
  
I Started walking faster. They decided to follow, and I ran into a nearby alley. Which was stupid on my part, Socs always are near the alleys.  
  
I stopped, seeing no escape. They closed in, and I threw a couple punches, and kicked a few of them in the face. They laughed, slightly, before throwing me onto the ground.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, brushing off my hands.  
  
"I saw you with Stevie Wolf the other day. Bring her to me on April the 22nd. If you don't, I'll hunt you down and slit that throat of yours." The leader replied, as I hastily got up.  
  
"What do you need her for?" I asked.  
  
"Pay Back." He replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Author Interruption  
  
I feel so smart, so talented, so loved. Yeah, my name is Stevie. It's amazing, isn't it? What will PonyBoy do? Will he get the gang involved? Will Stevie get hurt? What does Stevie have to hide? And why are the Socs after her?  
  
~*~*Loud Dun Dun Dun sound*~*~  
  
I was supposed to cue that to the "You have to wait for the next chapter." But since the sound came on, you get more. *~slaps Cat~* She can't do anything right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I rushed home, eager to get out of the Alley. I was going to tell the gang. They could help Me, and Stevie. Gosh, what have I gotten myself into?  
  
I ran into Johnny in the lot. My face was flushed, I was cold, and I was worried.  
  
"Johnny.I got involved.with the Socs..and Stevie." I mumbled the words, while trying to figure out how to tell him.  
  
Johnny just looked at me. "Stevie? The one that slashed Dally right?" Johnny had been upset with her. He idolized Dally.  
  
I nodded, my hair pushing into my eyes. "Yeah. She got herself into trouble with the Socs. They want me to get her to them. But I don't think I could deceive her like that. I really can't."  
  
I felt the hot tears rise into my eyes. "It just isn't fair. Why do we get all the hard breaks?"  
  
I only had Soda's sweatshirt on, and I shivered slightly. "Johnny?"  
  
"Yeah PonyBoy?" Johnny mumbled.  
  
"What am I gunna do?" I moaned softly.  
  
Johnny was there for me. We understood each other perfectly, and he knew how I felt about Stevie.  
  
"I don't know Pony. I just don't know. Isn't there anywhere where there aren't sides? Where we wouldn't get jumped, or threatened everyday?" Johnny asked.  
  
I smiled slightly. "The country is like that."  
  
I started mumbling about the country, and thinking about my mom and my dad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I woke up to Johnny shaking me. "Git off of me." I mumbled softly.  
  
"PonyBoy, we fell asleep in the lot. Come on, get up!!" Johnny pushed me again.  
  
I blinked, trying to think. That's right, we were trying to help Stevie. "Come on, Let's go tell Darry." I replied groggily.  
  
Johnny shook his head. "Naw. I'll just stay out here." He curled up in a ball, lying on a couch that someone had thrown out.  
  
I ran home, opening the gate, and peering into the window. Darry was sitting in his chair, and Soda was asleep on the couch.  
  
I opened the door, and smiled sheepishly at Darry. "I was." But I didn't get to finish, because Darry was screaming.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what ime it is?" He was madder than I'd seen him in a long time. I shook my head wordlessly.  
  
"Well, It's two in the morning, Kiddo. Another hour and I would ave had the police out after you. Where were you PonyBoy?-his voice was rising-"Where in the damn universe were you?"  
  
It sounded dumb, even to me, when I stammered, "I went to sleep in the lot."  
  
"You What?" Darry was shouting, and Sodapop sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hey PonyBoy," he said sleepily, "Where ya been?"  
  
I shook my head. "I didn't mean to." I pleaded with Darry. "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off...""  
  
"I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because something like that could get you two thrown in a boys' home so quick it'd make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on earth is the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on."  
  
"Darry." Sodapop began, but Darry turned on him.  
  
"You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you stick up for him."  
  
He should never yell at Soda. Nobody should ever holler at my brother. I exploded. "You don't yell at him." I shouted.  
  
Darry wheeled around and slapped me so hard that it knocked me against the door.  
  
It was dead quiet. I had never been hit before. I turned and ran.  
  
"PonyBoy, I didn't mean to." Darry yelled.  
  
I pretended not to hear him, and raced for the lot, tears stinging my eyes.  
  
"Johnny, Come on, We're running away."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
OH YEAH!!!! Ok, I feel better now. I finished the 5th chap. Ok, I want a bunch of reviews before I put up the next chapter. 


	6. Hiding in Trees and Unexpected Kisses

Ok, Ok. Because I was threatened so nicely, I'll update this fic. Jeez. Ok, These next coupla chapters are dedicated to MissLKid and troublesfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Johnny poked me again. "Jeez, Ponyboy! GET UP!! We fell asleep in the lot. You were talkin', and we both fell asleep."  
  
I shook my head. "Great! How do I explain this to Darry? He gets on my case about walkin' home from the movies, he's sure as hell gunna get on my case about sleepin' in the lot. Johnny, wanna come back to our house? You could stay there for a while."  
  
Johnny shook his head and curled up on an old couch. "Naw. You go back. No one'll miss me out here."  
  
I nodded. "Well, if ya get cold, come to my house." I started home, eager to go to bed, but not so eager about talkin' to Darry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
(* Author interruption*)  
  
I skipped the fight part, 'cause everyone knows what happens. So, we head back to Johnny and Stevie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~* Stevie's P.O.V. *~*~*~  
  
I sighed, and headed up the hill towards the lot. It was about two in the morning, and I was dog tired. I couldn't go home 'cause my dad was drunk again, and I didn't know where else to go, So I headed to the lot.  
  
Johnny was lying on a broken down old couch. I shook my head, and crept over to him. "Hey Johnny!" I whispered softly.  
  
He nearly jumped a mile into the air. "Where'd you come from?" He managed to ask.  
  
I smiled softly, and sat down beside him. "I walked over. My dad was drunk again, so I decided to come over here. I didn't wanna sleep at school again."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Well, You can have the couch, I'll sleep on the ground." He got up, but I pushed him back.  
  
"I'm gunna sleep in that tree." I yawned, and started climbing it.  
  
Johnny looked kind of worried. "Naw. You sleep on the couch. Please?"  
  
I shook my head. "I like trees. Sometimes I swear they talk."  
  
Johnny smiled slightly. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know."  
  
I nodded, and rested on a long branch. Finally, after about 20 minutes, I dozed off.  
Ponyboy came racing up to the lot, and I heard Darry screaming in the distance. Ponyboy rushed over to Johnny. "Johnny, Come on! We're runnin' away."  
  
Johnny got up and left without objection, and I shrugged, but when I went to go to sleep again, I shifted and fell out of the tree. "I need more practice with sleeping in trees."  
  
Ponyboy raised an eyebrow, but he looked to upset to care. "Are you ok?" His breath was coming out in gasps of air.  
  
I laughed, and hid a large cut from on my right arm. "Dandy! Now do you wanna go?"  
  
He nodded, and we all raced along a couple of streets, until Ponyboy stopped and broke down into tears on the curb.  
  
I sat down beside him, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Whoa. Don't do this to yourself, You know Darry didn't mean it."  
  
Johnny nodded, and handed Pony a cigarette. "Here, man. Chill out."  
  
Ponyboy finally stopped crying, and then due to the cigarette, he stopped shaking too. "I think if we walk around the park I should be ready to go back home."  
  
I nodded, and jumped up. "I'm ready when you are." I had grown to mark these guys as friends, and I wasn't really scared of anyone any more. I could walk around in a crowd of serial killers and not care.  
  
Johnny nodded, and he helped Ponyboy up. They both started walking, not really talking to me, not talking to each other even.  
  
I shook my head slightly, and stared ahead. Darry wasn't mean, at least not intentionally. Why would Pony think of Darry that way? I grinned as we entered the park. It was cool and damp, something it hasn't been for a while.  
  
Ponyboy looked at me, and then at Johnny. "I'm just gunna walk around here for a little while. Maybe my nerves will calm down." He looked at Johnny again. "Do you have a smoke? I used all mine."  
  
Johnny shook his head. "No. You used the last one."  
  
Ponyboy frowned. "Sorry." Then he looked at me.  
  
I grinned. "Here, you can have the pack. I got it for you anyways."  
  
Pony smiled his thanks, and I trotted off, and fell asleep in another tree.  
The next thing I heard was Pony and Johnny yelling. I leaped out of the tree, and ran blindly towards where I'd heard them last. They were at the fountain with a group of Socs, but Pony couldn't be seen. Suddenly I realized, that Ponyboy was the one IN the fountain. I pulled out my blades and dived at the lead Soc.  
  
He screamed in pain, and several other Socs wrenched me from his back, and started kicking me and punching me. Surprise Surprise.  
  
I finally just laid there, figuring that if they thought I was dead, they'd leave me alone, and then run.  
  
Ponyboy screamed again, and then stopped. Nothing but the laughs of the group of Socs, and splashes were heard.  
  
I leaped up, and pounced again. But this time, I didn't miss. I slashed the life-giving vein, and then laughed as he dropped to the ground. The rest of the Socs ran, and Johnny helped Ponyboy out of the fountain. He was coughing up water, and I wasn't sure if he was going to make it.  
  
I rushed over to them, my hands, arms, legs, and face were covered in blood. I quickly washed what I could off. They had beaten me badly, but I had prevailed. I went back over to Ponyboy and Johnny. "You ok?" I asked.  
  
He stared at me. "Yeah. Did you kill him? Is he dead?" His voice went higher in pitch. I nodded, and kneeled on the ground beside him. "Ok, Ponyboy, We have to get out of here. It's not the best place to be caught at." I placed a hand on his arm, and tried to help him up. He pulled away from me, and ran off behind the swings. I shook my head sympathetically, and looked at Johnny.  
  
"You ok, Johnnycakes?" I asked.  
  
He nodded, but stared at the doubled-up body of the Soc. He turned to me slowly. "Did you..Did you have to kill him?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. He would have killed Ponyboy, and then beat you and I up after. Try and understand that I had to."  
  
He shrugged, and got up. "I guess I can. Let's go get Ponyboy." He smiled weakly, and then went after Pony. "You ok, man?"  
  
Ponyboy came out from behind the fountain. "Yeah. Just a little shook up."  
  
I walked over to him. "I'm sorry, but they would've killed you, and beaten Johnny and I up. I couldn't let them kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."  
  
Ponyboy started shaking, and then sat down on the Merry-go-round. I looked at him with confused eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
He glared. "You killed someone. What's going to happen now?"  
  
I sighed, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine." I tried to sooth him with the tone of my voice, and the quiet words that I spoke.  
  
He looked at me. "Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded. "Perfectly fine. Now, let's go back to your house. I bet Darry's scared himself silly by now."  
  
We all walked back to Ponyboy's house, where Darry took him into his arms. Ponyboy smiled, and then blushed when he saw I was looking at them. "Are you ok?" Darry kept asking Pony.  
  
Pony nodded. "Thanks to Stevie. We were getting' beat up by a group of Socs, they were tryin' to drown me, and Stevie killed the lead one. They were gunna kill me, and then Johnny and Stevie."  
  
Darry turned towards me. "Everyone's going to know what happened by morning. Do you want to turn yourself in now, or later?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm not turning myself in."  
  
Soda looked at me, after he had gotten up off the couch. "How come?"  
  
I shrugged. "I can't get pulled in for manslaughter. They'd kill me."  
  
Darry glared at the wall. "If you hadn't run off, Ponyboy, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
I leaped to Pony's defense. "YOU KNOW WHAT DARRY? HUH, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BLAMING EVERYTHING ON PONYBOY, LEAVE HIM OUT OF SOMETHING FOR ONCE! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!"  
  
Darry stared at me with surprise. "I'm sorry." He was obviously tired, and still in shock of hitting Pony.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, well lay off him. He's doing his best in school, he's trying to do what you want him to do, and he's trying to help me. The Socs were after me, and they brought Ponyboy into it. So when you go to yell at him, remember, that he saved my life." With that, I walked out the door.  
  
Ponyboy followed me, a coat thrown over his shoulders. "Hey, Where ya goin'?"  
  
I stopped and looked at him. "I'm going to find myself a hangout. Somewhere I won't be found."  
  
He looked at me. "But I'll miss you. And wouldn't it be easier to turn yourself in?"  
  
I shook my head. "I hate having to turn myself in when I have a chance to run."  
  
He grabbed my arm. "Please stay."  
  
I frowned. "I can't."  
  
He moved closer to me. "But what'll I do without you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "We met, what, two weeks ago? I think you can handle the loss."  
  
He then did something that excited me beyond belief, but made me want to kill him at the same time. He kissed me. Plain and Simple, but he kissed me.  
  
I stood there for a second, and stared at him, and then I ran. I ran as fast as I could, and as far away from him as I could get.  
  
He quickly caught up with me. "I'm sorry."  
  
I shrugged, and took the lead. I leaped into a nearby tree, and climbed up into the higher branches, leaving him below. "I wasn't ready for that. I'm not ever going to be ready for it. I think it'd be best if you left me alone for a while."  
  
He sighed, and ran back up the path he'd been on before. I felt bad for him. I felt bad for myself. I hated leaving it like that, but if we got too attached to each other, I'd NEVER be able to leave him. He'd want to follow me around if I left, and personally, I would kill him before the day ended.  
  
I jumped down from the tree as I saw a guy emerge from a nearby thicket. I looked him over, only to find that this was one of my friends.  
  
"Kevin?" I asked.  
  
The guy looked up, and the grinned. "The one and only!"  
  
I shook my head, and ran over. It had been awhile since I last saw him. "Where've ya been buddy old pal?" I playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
He laughed and rubbed him arm. "I've been wandering. And quit punching me you prat!"  
  
I grinned saucily. "I resent being called a prat by the likes of you." I kicked him for good measure. It was our way of saying we missed each other, beating each other up.  
  
Kevin wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You find anyone up here? I mean since you moved here."  
  
I smiled. "I killed someone Kev."  
  
He stopped dead. "Is that why you were waiting for me?"  
  
I nodded. "I found a couplea friends, but these Soc guys," Kevin nodded from experience with the dorks. "Those guys were after me for some unknown reason, trying to kill me. Well, they figured that to catch me, they'd have to kill someone I liked."  
  
He frowned. "And I was where?"  
  
I shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
Suddenly he grabbed my arm. I yelped my surprise, and tried to release my arm from his grasp. He took off my coat, and then rolled up my sleeve. He growled, his facial features showing disgust. "These Socs did this to you?"  
  
I sighed. "It's nothing, I've had worse."  
  
He slammed a hand against a tree. "You've gotta stick up for yourself."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "What do you call that kid down in the park? I killed him. I stuck up for myself."  
  
He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you."  
  
I hugged him back. "I missed you too."  
  
Kevin and I walked back to the Curtis' house. I knocked on the door once, before it was opened. Soda stared at me. "Yeah?"  
  
I sighed. "I made a mistake, and I want to speak to Pony."  
  
Soda grinned. "Come on in, Your friend too."  
  
I nodded my thanks and went in, Kevin behind me.  
  
Ponyboy walked out, and smiled at me. "Hi.'  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't act all shy, You know who I am. I need to talk to you."  
  
Ponyboy shrugged at a puzzled Sodapop, and walked outside with me.  
  
I smiled. "I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier."  
  
Ponyboy smiled slightly. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have tried it."  
  
I laughed. "I liked it."  
  
Ponyboy went on. "I should have known you wouldn't like it...YOU WHAT?"  
  
I grinned. "You heard me."  
  
He raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
I nodded. "You bet."  
  
He grinned. "You wanna..?"  
  
I laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed me, and this time I kissed back. 


	7. The bush fiends and unexpected answers

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own merely Stevie, and the occasional new character. Like Kevin. Please ignore the fact that the way I portray the greaser gang, actually every guy in my fanfic, sucks. I'm gunna keep trying to figure out what guys want besides Sex, beer, chocolate cake, and sex. *thinks* Shoot, I couldn't come up with anything else. Heh. Beer and Chocolate cake for breakfast it is! And thanks to S. E. Hinton, we have all these characters to write about! *applauds* When I write my own book, I'll let ya know.  
  
In the meantime, I've written quite a few more fanfics. And I've been trying to add more chapters on to things. But I won't post a chapter until I have at least 2,000 words. So, it'll take me longer to update. And for God's sake, someone review Blind Faith. I'm starting to doubt my writing skills. Now I'm gunna go cry. See what you made me do? This chapter is for troublesfriend and MissLKid.  
  
/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\- /-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\  
  
~*~* Stevie's P.O.V. *~*~  
  
I pulled away, and I heard a laugh in the bushes, and then cursing. I looked at Ponyboy, and then rushed into the bushes.  
  
Soda and Kevin popped up. I glared, my eyes almost glowing red. "What were you doing in there?"  
  
Soda shrugged. "I fell out of the window?"  
  
Kevin kicked my shin softly. "I wanted to make sure you didn't kill him too."  
  
I glared. "YOU LIAR!!! NOW I CAN'T DO ANYTHING I WANT!!!" I flew out of the bushes, and down the path. Ponyboy shook his head, and followed after me. I surged ahead, and then he tackled me. I rolled a couple of times, but he ended up on top of me.  
  
"Running away isn't always the answer." He sighed.  
  
I glared. "What is then?"  
  
He shrugged. "Don't ask me."  
  
I tried to push him off of me, but he held me down. "Let me go. You DO know that I'm accountable for murder, right?"  
  
He grinned. "If you promise not to run away. And I was there, remember?"  
  
I nodded my promise. "Sure. I won't run away."  
  
He released my arms, and then my legs. I laughed, and then ran down the path again. Ponyboy rolled his eyes, and chased after me again. "You promised!"  
  
I laughed evilly. "I never keep my promises."  
  
He tackled me again, but this time all the air was knocked out of me, and I laid curled up in a ball on the ground. Ponyboy sighed, and tried to help me up, but I pushed him away. I felt horrible again. I think worse than I had when I was sick in the lot. It hurt to breathe. He pulled me closer to him, and I couldn't object, the problem was breathing. So, I laid there in his arms, softly gasping for air.  
  
"You'll be fine. I didn't know you were going that fast, or I would've waited 'til ya tired a bit and then tackled you." He crooned.  
  
I coughed, and struggled against him. See, I hate being protected or babied in anyway. I absolutely detest it. "Let me go."  
  
He relaxed his hold on me, and I struggled to stand. But once again, he tried to help me up. And I pushed him away. But not the nice way. My fist connected with his face, and he fell backwards. That's how I got away.  
  
"Ponyboy, I'm sorry. I just haven't been protected or babied or anything and I don't want it to start now." I sat down beside him.  
  
He grinned at me. "I was trying to help ya, not baby ya! And you pack a strong punch for a girl."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "For a girl? How about for anyone. And to me, helping is babying. I just can't stand it. Now come over here, I wanna look at your jaw. If my fist looks this bad, what're we gunna say about your face?"  
  
He laughed. "What's all the babying problems you've got? Look at what you're doin' now!"  
  
I shrugged. "I said I don't like being babied. Never said that I wouldn't baby someone else." I finally got close enough to him to look at his face. I must have left my ring on, because he had a huge gash on his jaw.  
  
Ponyboy sat down on a rock that was close-by, and then opened his arms. "Wanna sit with me?"  
  
I sighed. "What'll make you feel better?"  
  
He grinned saucily. "You."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Yes. It's a bunch shorter, but I really didn't have that much time to write. This is a fill-in chapter. The next should be a lot longer. I'm trying to update 4 or 5 of my stories at once. 


	8. Author Notes

Way to go you guys! 20 reviews! You guys ROCK!!  
  
I've decided to add this author notes section thing, so that I could answer one of your requests.  
  
To those of you who've asked what Stevie looks like, This is for you. It's like a deleted scene. I hadn't decided to put it in there earlier. Enjoy! But mind you, it isn't that long. So don't freak out.  
  
Stevie ran a hand through her shoulder length auburn hair. She grinned into the mirror, flashing a pearly white set of teeth. Her eyes were a bright blue, with a design around the iris.  
  
Ponyboy knocked on the door. "You comin'?"  
  
Stevie laughed, taking one last look in the mirror. "Yeah. I'm coming." Opening the door, she walked towards him.  
  
Ponyboy smiled. "You look nice."  
  
Stevie raised an eyebrow. "I looked the same as I did before."  
  
Ponyboy blushed slightly. "Well, you looked nice before too."  
  
Stevie grinned. "Thanks."  
  
With that, the two left to meet Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny, at the Dingo.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
There you go. If you guys keep asking for stuff, I'll help ya out!!  
  
GO review the other chapters. And this thing if ya want! 


	9. Thoughts and Hugs

Dude. I haven't even thought about updating this fic in a while. I had started about 16 other ones, and every time I came back to look at this, it just sucked to me. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go with my plot. But I want to finish a fic for once, so, I'm trying for this one. There were 2 stories that had 22 reviews, which I'm grateful for, and I wanted to update those first.  
  
Eh. To those of you faithful reviewers, I've been trying to catch your fics and review as many as I could. I know what it's like to want feedback on something.  
  
I've matured as a writer, so you're aware, and I'm not sure how different my style is now, from then. But I've decided that I hate writing in Point of views, so I'm pretty sure that the rest of this is written in story form.  
  
If this changes in altitude, meaning rating, I apologize. Guys rock my socks off, and I think a lemon scene would be interesting. Then again, that's just me. Beat me off with a stick if I go too far.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself, which I truly don't own either. Much love to the muse, Josh, and all the money in the world to brilliant authors such as S. E. Hinton.  
  
  
  
Pony had opened his arms to offer them to the small brunette who settled close to him. For once, he was nearly happy, despite nearly downing, and losing a decent friend. Smiling gently, he hummed to himself, and to her.  
  
Stevie turned to peer at him, blue orbs latching onto his. Whimper was soft, before a gentle nod was placed, and she moved to rest in his arms. Her head settled on his shoulder, her eyes watching the night, the trees. "I didn't.." She nearly choked on what she said. "I didn't want to kill him. I knew him, and I killed him, Ponyboy." Her words were nearly silent, softly whispered, another fear voiced as unnoticed tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
His humming ceased, and his arms wrapped around her frame, holding her loosely, trying to think of what to say. If she hadn't killed that Soc, he'd be dead. He was grateful to the matter of her killing that Soc, and she was crying over him. How was he supposed to be compassionate when she cried over an enemy? He sighed gently, and ran his fingers through her hair gently, unwilling to offer more than the sound of his breathing to her ears.  
  
She continued to shake, sniffling softly, but comforted by his embrace, she slowly calmed enough to talk to again. "I know, Pony. I just didn't expect to kill anyone. Sometimes..Sometimes I'm a lot stronger than everyone else because I push myself. But when it comes down to it, I'm not as strong as you or Johnny or anyone from the gang. I'm lost, but I know where I am. I just..I don't know what to do sometimes. You know I can't turn myself in. You know I can't hide here or at home. Dad would drink himself to sleep, only to wake up a bit later and beat the shit out of me. You guys have enough on your plate already. I shouldn't have bothered, Pony. I should have left you alone."  
  
The boy was confused by the rush of emotions, but he knew about them at the same time. Holding her closer to him, he mumbled soothing words, and rocked back and forth slowly, contemplating what to say in his mind. Sure, he was smart and all, and sure, he'd read a million and 2 books, but this was different. This was Stevie. Sighing, he tried to say something, opening his mouth somewhat, only to close it again. This happened a few times, before she turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thanks for being here, Pony. You helped a lot." She replied, crawling to her feet, wiping her hands on her jeans, and starting away.  
  
He blinked, and then canted his head to the side after returning the hug. He'd helped? Wait, in what way?! Sighing again, he let out a soft whine, before heading back to the house, hands stuffed in his pockets, head hung.  
  
"See, girls think a lot. So they want us to hold them while they think, and then they hug us and run off because they've solved the problem by themselves. It just happens. I'm not one to question a girl's mind. Half the time they REALLY want comfort." A sly smirk spread about Dally's maw, and he ran a hand through his hair, before fixing it with a comb.  
  
Ponyboy tossed a glance at Soda, who shrugged, before grinning. Nodding his thanks to Dal, he moved out of the house, setting out on the porch, watching as the sun slowly rose from behind the trees. He sat out there for a while, didn't even notice when Johnny moved to set next to him.  
  
"Hey, man. You alright?" Johnny softly inquired, his face showing concern.  
  
Pony jumped, paling at the sight of Johnny, before weakly nodding. "Yeah. Sorry, I didn't see you—didn't hear you, more or less."  
  
Johnny gave a soft grin, and offered a cigarette, striking a match for his own. "Didn't mean to scare ya, Pony. What're you thinkin' about?"  
  
The boy took the offered cigarette, and nodded his thanks, lighting off of the match. Taking a long drag, he let out a shaky breath, smoke billowing from the hole his mouth pursed into. Shrugging gently, he took another drag, before peering at Johnny. "You don't think she'd do anything stupid, do you?"  
  
  
  
Sorry to do this, but I have to end this here. Read and review. 


End file.
